Falling Into Oblivion
by IronEclipse
Summary: Karin closed her stormy grey eyes. The girl had to admit, she was feeling something too. It was a deep emotion. A violent burning in her chest. It was greedy and uncontrollable. The burning took everything inside of her with a slow precision, much like a raging forest fire. The woman was losing herself to a man she only dreamed of. Toshiro Hitsugaya. ONESHOT


_"No matter how much time passes, no matter what takes place in the interim, there are some things we can never assign to oblivion, memories we can never rub away."  
~Haruki Murakami_

* * *

A storm was brewing. The usual bright blue sky was completely consumed by a deadly black. The clouds rolled and twisted menacingly, blaring a warning for those who could not hear. Soft peals of thunder crackled in the distance. The air was thick with condensation. It was as if the blanket of moisture was trapping Karin in a cold embrace. It clung to her skin and caressed all of her senses.

Despite the incoming danger, Karin Kurosaki did not move. She remained still and silent beside the soccer net, contemplating her odd existence. Her legs were plastered against the cool grass, and her mouth was placed in a terrifying scowl. The truth was, the young teen did not care about the weather. She did not care for the warm wind that playfully tossed her raven locks.

Karin was mad. Angry. Annoyed. Her team may have won the recent soccer game, but that did not wash away the betrayal in her veins. He had lied to her. That stupid, silly, inconsiderate boy had lied to her. At the thought, the twin growled and clenched her fists in frustration. Her long, slender fingers slowly turned white due to the pressure.

She was foolish to have believed him in the first place. The silver haired idiot never came to the human world. Ever. He was too tangled in his work to even remember one day. One special and important day. Karin's grey orbs closed quickly. Her smooth lips tightened into a hard line. Her friend was a menace. A horrible excuse for a person. Toshiro Hitsugaya was the worst shinigami to have ever lived.

In defeat, Karin muttered curses under her breath. The teen's heart fractured every time she heard his name. It cracked and shattered when his vibrant eyes appeared in her mind. Her concentration broke when she felt the smallest sliver of his spiritual pressure. Toshiro had cursed Karin, and she was sick of it.

No girl should have to suffer like her. The young teenager had a abstract background and a weird family life. Her existence always seemed to be in peril. Karin's brother had slipped himself into a world where fighting was law, and family came second. The twin felt like she was number two, a constant competitor in Ichigo's life. She was tired of it all. Just when she thought living was hard enough, Toshiro had popped into her life. He was the icing on top of the cake. The cherry on an ice cream sundae.

Hitsugaya was like a shard of glass. He was interesting to observe and watch closely. His surface was beautiful and was frozen in time. His image was one of pure perfection. But if one attempted to reach for him, he would bite and tear at the flesh of a person's fingertips. Toshiro was a man who enjoyed solitude and quiet. He was a man who preferred to keep to himself. His secrets, beliefs, problems, and emotions where no one's concern but his own.

In essence, Karin could look at Toshiro all she wanted. She could marvel his appearance and skill. Sadly, the woman could never question why he was so silent and broken. Maybe that was the reason why he chose to forget about this day. Maybe he knew that she yearned to get under his skin. The Captain had found a way to intrude on Karin, so why was it so wrong if she chose to do the same?

Karin groaned and opened her eyes slowly. The dark clouds were eating away at the remaining sunlight, and shards of baby blue. It was going to rain soon. The teen could feel the faint whispers of water in the air. She could feel the wind as it twirled and twisted around her body. Everything surrounding the girl was screaming to get wet.

In thought, the twin looked at the ground curiously. She had not taken the time to look at the field during her game. Her mind was previously occupied with strategy and focus. The girl was in control of her team and her skills. Any unnecessary distractions would only cause trouble.

The grass was a very pale green. Nearly dead in fact. The light fibres looked as if they were about to crumble. Dust and dirt spun lazily in the air, much similar to that day. The day, when Toshiro first met Karin.

Karin sighed and placed her head in the palm of her hand. Anger surged through her veins again, much like waves tumbling onto a deserted shore. In her frustration, the girl forced herself to remember the reason for her fury.

Long ago, Karin had made a deal with the Captain of the tenth division. It was a simple and easy promise. One that any normal person could never forget. It was a deal about a day. Every year, the twin purposed that Toshiro come to the world of the living. She wanted him to play a game of soccer. It was an anniversary of sorts. A reminder of the victory her team gained with Hitsugaya.

It took quite some time, and a series of insults, before the genius agreed to the proposition. He kept his promise every year. Toshiro always arrived and played a wonderful game of football. To Karin, it would always be the best game she played. But as time progressed, things started to change. It wasn't the deal, or problems with soul society. It was the boy's behaviour.

Karin suddenly winced at the thought. Her face quickly contorted into an expression of pain.

Toshiro had begun to act strange. It was an odd process that changed drastically as the years went on. Instead of playing soccer, Karin would talk with the Captain. She would whisper jokes and rude remarks. They would laugh, eat, and share things with one another. It was wonderful. The man was slowly showing Karin who he was. But one day, it completely changed.

Hitsugaya was late one year. He claimed that business in his division had been hectic. Sadly, Karin did not believe him. Not at all. The young teenager knew something was wrong. She knew from the moment she glanced into his pristine green eyes. He was feeling something foreign. Something he was not allowed to feel.

Karin closed her stormy orbs. The girl had to admit, she was feeling something too. It was a deep emotion. A violent burning in her chest. It was greedy and uncontrollable. The burning took everything inside of her with a slow precision. Much like a raging forest fire. The woman was losing herself to a man she only dreamed of. Toshiro Hitsugaya.

At that one thought, Karin nearly broke down. How could that idiot not show up? Their day was almost over! What remained was the dim light of the sun and the gloomy clouds that hovered above. Her dumb friend was supposed to be sitting beside her, sharing a story about Matsumoto or a stupid piece of paper work. Toshiro should have scored all the goals during the game. He should have yelled at her for being silly and absolutely immature. But no. The Captain was not doing any of those things. He was not in Karakura Town at all.

The twin frowned and tilted her head towards the sky. She could feel rain drops slowly fall against her face. The water dripped down her skin and rolled towards the ground. Karin swiftly began to laugh. The sound was rough and harsh, but it held the same meaning. The sky was crying for her. It was releasing tears in an unwanted mess. It was almost like the weather felt her disappointment and fury. The sky was her wrath, and Karin was certain it would be violent soon.

"How ironic." The teenager muttered under her breath. "I wonder if things can get any worse."

The twin was not at all surprised when a sudden flash of lightening crossed her vision. It lit up the soccer field, like a torch burning in the dead of night. The sound of thunder was far away, but Karin knew the storm would arrive shortly. After all, it was only a matter of time before things went horribly wrong.

As the rain continued to fall, Karin closed her eyes. She focused her thoughts on every soft drop of water that caressed her cheek. The twin pretended those were her tears. She pretended she was crying for something normal. Something worth her time. Not a failed promise her best friend had made.

Maybe the idiot would still come and meet her. There was a small chance, right? Karin snorted at the thought. No. She honestly hoped Toshiro didn't show up. He was a coward. A rude, little kid. She could face her feelings, but the Captain could not. She was the reason he never came to Karakura town. Karin was the reason why he never showed up.

In frustration, the twin clenched her fists and stood up. The dirt beneath her cleats crunched loudly. The young girl did not care if she got soaked. She didn't care if lightening struck her down. Karin was going to stay at the soccer pitch. She was going to ignore her family's curfew and her stupid brother. Her thoughts needed to be controlled. Sitting around was not going to solve anything.

Karin quickly spotted her soccer ball. Her prized possession. It was perched directly in front of the net. The perfect place for an amazing shot. The girl breathed deeply. Dark rage continued to build in her chest. It was an odd feeling, one the teenager hated. She had not felt the emotion for a long time. It must have been years since the feeling had suppressed her. Controlled her.

Karin immediately began running towards the ball. Her arms pumped madly against her sides. She quickly glanced upwards, staring at the top left corner of the net. That was her target for the perfect goal. In a quick series of movements, the girl positioned her shoulders towards the net. Her leg stretched out with all the power she could muster. When her foot came in contact with the ball, it became an object of speculation. It was moving so fast. All Karin could see was a black and white blur.

The twin was not shocked at the result of her kick. A large hole now consumed half of the net. Thin strings of fabric were all that remained in the area. They blew lightly in the strong wind. Karin sighed in contentment. She had deadly accuracy. In anger, her aim only got better. The power behind her shot was nearly legendary. She had been the cause for countless replacements of netting.

Karin took a deep breath and looked out into the distance. Her wonderful ball seemed to be lying miles away. It was a dot on the horizon. A small mote of dust in the air. Luckily, the twin did not care for the distance. She wanted to run. She wanted to be tired. It was the only way to shut her mind down. The only way to erase that boy's face from her mind.

Karin did not know how long she was outside. She did not know how many times she had shot at the net. Retrieved her messy ball. All that was known to the girl, was the rain that was pouring down. It soaked her skin and froze her bones. Steaks of lightening flashed across the sky. Thunder roared and snarled viciously. It was a living entity, entirely torn on tearing the world apart.

Everything was completely exhilarating. Adrenaline pumped through Karin's body like a drug. It slowed her vision and set her mind on automatic. The girl knew she had to keep moving. She had to keep kicking her ball. She had to forget.

Hours went by. The minutes flowed past Karin like the wind. It was odd, but the girl forced the thought away. It did not matter at all. The light surrounding the twin was dim and gloomy. Although the rain was still falling down, it was nothing compared to the storm before. Thunder whispered through the sky. Darkness was slowly taking over.

Karin breathed deeply. Her body was numb and absolutely frozen. The twin's soccer uniform was completely soaked. The fabric felt like it weighed one hundred pounds. The feeling was horrible. Her cleats were drenched. Every time she walked, the girl could hear the faint squish of water between her toes. It was like she was walking in mud. At the thought of the substance, Karin nearly laughed out loud. There was no way she could describe how dirty she was. Her body was literally stained brown. There was no way her clothes could be saved.

Karin sighed and quickly snatched her soccer ball. She observed the objects surface for several moments. Her possession had been through hell. It had smashed hollows masks and fought wars. It was the teen's personal weapon and best friend. Soccer was her saviour. No living person could ever relate to Karin anymore. Not her family, or her crazy brother.

In defeat, Karin decided that she had done enough. Her limbs were screaming with exhaustion and pain. A faint headache was plaguing her brain. If the girl worked anymore, she was certain trouble would occur. With her ball in hand, the teenager bent down and slowly sat on the ground. She leaned back and allowed her body to take comfort in the confinements of dirt and mud.

The twin knew she looked absolutely terrifying. Yuzu would have a fit if she saw the condition she was in. Luckily, Karin was not the type to care about her appearance. She was a tomboy. A silly excuse for a female. That was why she was so alone. Everyone thought the twin was weird. Odd. Yuzu on the other hand, seemed to be perfect. She was ladylike and kind. Not quiet, like Karin.

The raven haired teen's friends were the idiots on her soccer team. The ball placed by her side. Her sister. And once, what felt like years ago, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Karin winced at the thought.

She had almost forgot about him. Almost. But sadly, the silver haired Captain still remained in her subconscious. He was permanently burned into her mind. He was a picture that could never be erased. The twin suddenly closed her eyes. She was an idiot. A stupid dumb ass. Her actions were been completely meaningless.

Why did she stay out in the rain? To let her anger lose? To forget about Toshiro? Karin suddenly started giggling. The sound was quiet, but it soon transformed into full blown laughter. She had tired herself out because of one small promise. One silly and stupid promise about a day. A day that was really dumb when she stopped to think about it.

The twin's anger had obviously gotten the best of her. Karin was not an eleven year old anymore. She was seventeen. A grown woman. Why should she have to wait on that idiot? A tiny deal was something children worried about. Something kids screamed and whined towards. The girl should have moved on long ago. She should have thrown herself out of Ichigo's world when she had the chance.

But, Karin was obviously too late. She had allowed Toshiro to grow on her. Inspire feelings she couldn't put into words. Despite that fact, the teenager knew it was time to forget. Time to move forward.

With a sad frown, Karin slowly opened her eyes. She glared at the sky and the rain that was still falling down. The woman was relieved. Calm. The water had washed away all her feelings like chalk on pavement. The twin felt empty and utterly alone. With a sigh, she slowly tilted her head to the side. Her long hair slowly fell onto the wet ground. It was time to leave. Time to walk away from everything.

_"Kurosaki, what the hell are you doing?"_

Karin froze. Her body refused to follow her commands. She knew that voice. She knew it like the back of her hand. Only one person in the world would say that. Only one rude and inconsiderate boy continued to call her 'Kurosaki'. In frustration, the young teenager clenched her fists. Life was mean. Cruel. Unfair. Why was this happening to her?

"What are you doing?"

Karin narrowed her dark grey orbs. She refused to answer him. She refused to acknowledge his presence. The teen had chosen to forget him. She had decided that waiting for the Captain was hopeless. If she said anything, her heart would only fall back into the same routine. The twin did not want that to happen. She was tired of waiting. Tired of feeling silly emotions.

After several moments, she heard the Captain sigh. It was a sound filled with worry. It sunk into Karin's skin like the water above. She wanted him to go away. Leave the human world. The young woman's life would be so much easier if he was gone.

The twin suddenly jumped in surprise. He had grabbed her arm. Toshiro had touched her. At that thought, Karin's eyes flashed. She was going to loose control. She was going to completely freak out.

"Karin?" The Captain asked quietly.

The twin did not notice that Toshiro had said her name. In truth, she did not care at all. Karin was too busy ripping his hand off her body. It had taken a matter of seconds. She could hear the Captain's shocked intake of breath when her fingers brushed his. She could feel his body tense under her hand. It was annoying, and the teenager could not stand it.

"Don't touch me, Hitsugaya!" Karin hissed. She threw his hand down towards the ground.

For a second, the young woman's eyes met Toshiro's worried gaze. It was horrible. Karin knew she should have avoided his glowing orbs. She knew that looking into their depths turned her heart into mush. It was the worst feeling in the entire world. How could she possibly hate the boy if she felt like this?

Betrayal was laced throughout the Captain's face. It almost hurt Karin to notice it. Almost. The woman was too absorbed in her own anger to care for his 'feelings'. She could care less about the emotions flitting through his mind. If anyone was betrayed, it was Karin. She had waited hours for his arrival. She had suffered for a year. Her whole life had been transformed into one big pile of wasted time.

"Fine." Toshiro said blankly. His face slipped into a mask of annoyance. "I was only making sure you were alive."

Karin snorted as she shifted her body into a sitting position. Mud lazily dripped down her arms and shoulders. "_Alive?_ Ha, what a funny joke."

Toshiro's mouth twitched at Karin's statement. It was a small detail that the teenager had grown used to. She had watched the expression form his emotions a long time. It was natural for the Captain to frown or act grumpy. It was like breathing for him.

"What are you talking about, Kurosaki?" Toshiro said darkly.

The twin glared at the Captain. Her stormy orbs starred daggers into Hitsugaya's pale skin. The truth was, Karin had not felt alive for a long time. Playing soccer eased her spirits, but the game never completed the job. Yuzu made her laugh, but the noise always sounded fake. The teenager felt like her life was an act to please others. Something in her soul was always missing. She could never be completely happy.

Karin reached for her soccer ball. A gloomy scowl was stretched across her features. "I have been dead a long time. Haven't you noticed?"

"That's not funny." Toshiro said sternly. A strand of wet hair fell unceremoniously on his face. "You know that is not true."

Karin rolled her eyes and stood up. The girl's ball was trapped tightly in her arm. Her long black hair fell around her shoulders, much like a curtain. Each fibre of ebony was covered in dark mud. It would be an understatement to call the woman a mess. The teenager was dirty. Gross. She looked as if she had decided to go back in time and jump in a trench.

"Really?" Karin asked in a condescending tone. "I believe it's all a matter of perspective."

Toshiro's face was contorted into an emotionless frown. Drops of rain slid down his perfect face. They seemed to glow in the faint light that remained from day. He looked beautiful. Different. Karin could easily admit that he had grown up. His features had narrowed slightly. His silver hair was damp from that rain that continued to fall. Water dripped down it in streams. He was very tall, nearly Ichigo's height. His body was thin and very muscular, which was normal considering his profession. The idiot was in his complete soul form. His haori and zanpakuto were slowly swaying in the wind.

Karin forced her stare away from his body. She chose to look at the sky. The clouds had faded to a murky grey. It was a completely depressing colour. It reminded her of the day Misaki had passed away.

"I certainly look like I'm dead. Pale skin, blank eyes." Karin paused to scoff lightly. "I look like I just crawled out of my own grave."

Toshiro sent the teenager an annoyed glance. The expression pierced the depths of her soul. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Stop acting like a child."

Karin scowled darkly. Her lips twisted into a terrifying frown. That was the most common insult he could have given her. Immaturity. It was a typical coming from Toshiro. It did not bother the young woman at all. She only closed her grey orbs and ran her thin fingers through her hair. The strands were dripping wet and cold. Karin suddenly shivered. Her body shook with an indescribable wrath.

Toshiro sighed and started to walk forwards. An expression of concern was plastered across his features. Karin knew what he was going to do. She knew it by looking into is beautiful eyes.

"Don't even think about it." The teenager stated roughly. Her hands held her ball in warning. "I don't need your help."

The Captain was standing in front of Karin. His calloused fingers were gripping the edges of his haori. The moron was going to offer his clothing to her. It was completely obvious. Despite the kindness in the action, the twin did not have a need for it. She did not want to feel warm. She didn't want the burden of his assistance resting on her shoulders. His robes were wet anyway. What could they possibly do?

"Don't be an idiot, Kurosaki." Toshiro held the white fabric in front of himself. "Take it. You need it."

Karin stepped backwards and shook her head. Her feet squished loudly in the mud beneath her feet. "No. I don't need your help."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. In the rain their colour seemed to change drastically. They both shone an erie green blue. Karin was caught in their beauty for several moments. She was entranced by the brightness of his orbs. The emotion that shone threw them was commanding. The twin's hand nearly reached out to snatch his robe. It was terrifying.

"Take it." Toshiro stated again. The man had moved closer to Karin. The woman could feel his breath in her face. She could feel his spirit energy in the cool air.

Karin shook her head and wiped her eyes. She had to leave immediately. There was no way she could stay angry with him close to her. The Captain was slowly brainwashing her. Making her feel things again. The twin refused to be weak. She refused to let him in.

"No." Karin whispered loudly. "I don't need your stupid coat. I don't need anything from you. You are a lier, and a self possessed fool."

The twin knew her words would cause a fight. The look on Toshiro's face quickly hardened. His features were consumed by ice. It was an expression Karin had seen very little of. The look was saved for hollows and cruel individuals. Not real people or old friends.

"Is that what you think of me?" Hitsugaya asked quietly.

The man's voice was hard and cold. Karin was almost satisfied at the sound. She was familiar with the tone. It reminded her of a time long ago. When she was younger. Eleven, to be exact. Toshiro had always been distant and rude to the woman then. He was a different person. A man Karin could easily argue with.

_"Bingo._" Karin muttered under her breath. "You win the prize for being abnormally obvious."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. His fingers were locked together tightly. "That was-"

"Rude?" Karin interjected quickly. "Immature? Cruel? That was nothing compared to what I could have said. Remember that."

Toshiro sent the young woman an ice cold glare. His brilliant blue eyes shone brightly in the pouring rain. The Captain's haori was quickly forgotten. It hung limply in the man's hand like a broken toy. The fabric swayed softly in the damp breeze. Water dripped off of the perfect white cloth like crystal shards of rain. It was a beautiful and depressing sight. One Karin swiftly wished to push out of her mind.

In anger, Hitsugaya scowled and draped the haori on his shoulders. "What is wrong with you?"

The Kurosaki twin looked at Toshiro darkly. Large patches of mud framed the girl's pale cheeks. She could not believe what he had said. At the thought, Karin clenched her fists. Her slim fingers turned white with the strain. The woman's soccer ball squeaked as the pressure in her fingers grew.

"How can you possibly ask me that question?" Karin growled in a low tone. "Are you an idiot?"

Toshiro crossed his arms over his chest. A muscle twitched around the corner of his cheek bone. The movement was faint, but Karin could easily detect it. The young twin was good at sensing people's frustration. It was a talent she harboured secretly. It often came of use in school and at home.

"I have every right to ask that question." Toshiro stated briskly.

"Really? I beg to differ." Karin retorted loudly. Her voice was thickly laced with annoyance.

Toshiro's ice blue eyes stared daggers into Karin's skin. She could feel his gaze penetrate her thoughts and feelings. She could feel it trail up her figure slowly. She knew what the man was thinking. The young woman knew what he was going to say. She could see it in the expression glued on his face.

"Don't act stupid, Kurosaki." The captain stated coldly. "You are in the pouring rain, covered in mud. I found you sprawled on the ground. You are in the middle of a storm."

Hitsugaya paused for several moments. A large scowl was stretched across his features. It split the man's face unevenly. It was a terrible expression. One that would frighten any normal human being. Sadly, Karin was not the type to scare easily. She liked the frown upon his face. It told the twin that he was ready to argue. Prepared to fight.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

Karin clenched her jaw. Her nails scratched against the surface of her ball roughly. She could hear the sound of her fingers made as they carved their path. The teenager was going to break. She was going to fall apart. Karin could feel the pure sensation of fury as it bubbled through her body. He had no right to hear anything she had to say. The silver haired boy had lost that privilege long ago.

"I was playing soccer. That's what happens when the game gets rough." Karin paused to further plan her lie. "I don't see why it matters-"

"Don't lie to me. Tell the truth." The Captain said harshly. His voice whipped around the air like a tornado.

The young woman glared at Toshiro. She officially hated the man. How could he be so oblivious? He knew why she was mad. He must have known. The Captain was a prodigy, for god's sake. A genius. How could he not know? Karin wore her frustration around herself like a blanket. The source of her anger was simple and obvious. It was him.

Karin sighed and looked behind Hitsugaya's shoulder. The main exit to the park was behind the man. It was floating in the distance like a desert mirage. If she could only get there. The twin knew that running away was an impossible plan. Toshiro would easily find her. The man always knew where she went. He knew her favourite places and spots. He knew where the girl lived. There was no hiding from the squad ten Captain.

"No." Karin muttered angrily. "I don't need to tell you anything."

Toshiro growled grabbed his haori harshly. His fingers were holding the fabric tightly. It was almost as if the robe was his life line. The segment of string that held his life together. If the man released it, his emotions would fall throughout his hands. They would lay upon the ground like the water from the sky. His feelings would be laid out for everyone to see.

"Yes, you do." Toshiro said darkly.

When the man was finished speaking, he began to move forwards again. Water fell in long streams as the captain walked. His sandal clad feet hit the ground softly. He made no sound. It was almost as if he was walking on air. The boy's black robes fluttered softly in the cool breeze. Toshiro was getting too close to the young twin. Every time he moved, Karin's shoulders stiffened. Her back was becoming ridged with fear. She did not want him near her.

"Stop." Karin demanded angrily. Her hands gripped her soccer ball tightly. "Stop."

Hitsugaya did not listen to the twin's commands. He continued to walk forward at an unrelenting speed. The man was unstoppable. Sometimes, Karin thought he was a selfish little brat. He never listened to the pleas of others. However, there were times when the silver haired boy was absolutely amazing. He could toss away his cold demeanour. He could become a soft and caring individual. The Captain could be a beautiful friend.

Karin closed her grey eyes. The woman knew her hands were shaking. She could easily feel the faint tremors tear through her arms. It was a terrible event. The motion displayed her weakness and vulnerability. It showed Toshiro that he had completely brought her to life.

Karin felt hands grip her shoulders. She felt a finger brush her cheek. Her body immediately began to burn. The woman's face was flushed a deep crimson. From embarrassment or fury, the twin did not know. She was only aware of the man in front of her. The Captain, who was slowly invading her personal space.

_"Bug off!"_ Karin screamed. Her hands stretched out blindly in rage.

The teen did not even know what occurred. Toshiro was beside her at first. His handsome features were clear as glass. The expression on his face was sincere.

The next moment, he was suddenly on the ground. His haori was immediately discarded. It had found a new home underneath Karin's feet. Mud completely covered the Captain from head to toe. He looked like a brown chocolate. Sadly, that was not the problem. Not the issue at all. The twin's soccer ball was perched in the man's lap. The faint outlines of the object were pressed into Hitsugaya's face.

"Was that really necessary, Kurosaki!" Toshiro yelled loudly. His calloused finger tips lightly probed the side of his chin.

"Yes!" Karin shouted in return. "That was the perfect thing to do!"

Toshiro narrowed his bright eyes. They were slits in the daylight that remained. In frustration, the Captain snatched Karin's ball and threw it far away. It spun and twirled throughout the air languidly. Almost lazily, in Karin's eyes. After several moments, it landed in the distance with a muffled thump.

"No." Toshiro hissed quietly. "That was completely uncalled for."

When the man finished speaking, he attempted to stand on his feet. It took several moments, but he was eventually successful. The Captain scowled and tried to brush the mud off his body. His hands roughly skimmed his uniform. The movement was harsh and cold.

Karin laughed. The sound was abrupt and very loud. "Uncalled for? Really?"

Hitsugaya put his hands along his hips. Dark smears of muck decorated the smooth planes of his skin. The sight of his damp form sent shivers down Karin's spine. He looked perfect in his angry state.

"Yes. Do you honestly think it's normal to throw things at people?" Toshiro growled.

The twin rolled her eyes and kicked the ground. A thin film of mud sprayed upwards towards the gloomy sky. Karin admired the speed in which the dirt flew throughout the air. It was almost as fast as lightening. In a matter of seconds, the liquid was quickly descending towards the ground.

Karin suddenly wished she could run that fast. She wanted to leave the soccer field. She wanted to ditch the sadness that surrounded her body. The permanent cloud of despair that loomed over her head.

Karin decided to ignore the Captain's question. She no longer wished to talk to the silver haired boy. The young teen's energy was drained. She could no longer stand to be near Hitsugaya. She knew she had to leave. She knew she run. After all, the woman knew that her time was slipping away. It was only a matter of time before she completely broke down.

Karin sighed. She glanced at her ball hesitantly. It was perched on the field right behind the Captain. She desperately wanted to grab her ball and leave. Sadly, the teenager knew that would never occur. Hitsugaya would most certainly stop her. The girl's best bet, was to just turn and walk away.

"Who cares." Karin paused to further plan her statement. "I better things to do right now. Goodbye, Hitsugaya."

The twin attempted to leave, but was interrupted by Toshiro's sharp voice. "What things do you have to do, Karin? Roll in the mud some more? Freeze to death?"

The young woman scowled and continued striding forwards. Her steps were strong and light. Light drops of water fell from her soccer shorts. The rain continued to fall heavily from the sky. Karin could care less about the water. All she knew, was that she was leaving. Ditching the pain in her life for good.

"Do you always have to do this!?" Toshiro shouted in an irritated tone. "The world is not falling beneath your feet! You are not alone!"

Karin froze. Tremors of fury shook her slim body. It was as if pure heat was flowing through her veins. The fire was unquenchable. Unbearable. She had to say something. She had to make the stupid boy understand.

_"Alone!"_ Karin screamed. She whipped her head around violently. _"You don't know the definition of alone!_ Do you know what I have had to go through these past months? Do you have any idea what has been going on in my life?"

Toshiro's face was a blank mask. It was a barren plane of ice. The expression was fitting on the Captain. It matched his personality flawlessly. The drops of rain slipping down his skin only emphasized the look. The man tried to speak, but Karin did not allow the words to come. She only glared at Hitsugaya and continued to holler and shriek.

"You lied!" The twin screeched. Her voice broke as she continued to yell. "You lied! I have been waiting for this day all damn year!"

"What day?" Toshiro whispered quietly. The solid expression on his face cracked. Confusion and concern were shining brightly through his chilly facade. The man's flesh paled considerably. His usually tan skin was a pearly white.

"How could you possibly say that! _You idiot!_ Do you remember anything at all?"

Karin watched the Captain closely. His glittering orbs were slowly widening in realization. The man's pink lips parted in a silent declaration of surprise. His arms gently fell against his sides. The twin's heart almost shattered in two. He actually forgot. Toshiro, her best friend, allowed this day to slip from his mind.

Karin stepped backwards. Thick plumes of mud rose beneath her feet. The expression on her face was a combination of fury and hurt.

"Kurosaki...I didn't-"

Karin did not hear the remainder of Toshiro's statement. She did not see the expression of panic that consumed his features. The teenager only saw the faint outlines of green, grey, and brown. The twin was running. Sprinting at an unbelievable speed. She only felt the sharp pricks of rain pelting against her cheeks. The wind tugged and pulled at the girl's raven locks.

"Karin!"

The twin ignored the sound of her name. She ignored the voice that screamed for her return. She only focused her attention on the rage building in her system. She was exploding. Blasting into a million pieces. Every step the woman took, was a statement. Her body screamed with fury and defeat. A faint crimson tainted her vision.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around Karin's wrist. The young teen shrieked in surprise. How could Toshiro move that fast? Why was he trying to stop her? In a panic, the twin clenched a fist and threw out her right arm. Her punch was worthless. In a matter of seconds, the Captain had snatched her other hand. The man's fingers trapped her arm gently.

Karin struggled against Toshiro's hold. She kicked, jabbed, and swore at the top of her lungs. "Let go of me, you idiot! I don't want anything to do with you! You are a lousy, inconsiderate,-"

Karin Kurosaki was cut off. Her strangled voice was abruptly forced into silence.

Lightening flashed across the jet black sky. Thunder rumbled like waves against an abandoned shore. The wind whistled through air and brushed every strand of grass. Rain flooded downwards at an unrelenting pace. Karin was shocked. Utterly terrified. The chaos surrounding her body was not the cause for her interruption. Not at all.

Toshiro Hitsugaya's lips were firmly pressed against Karin's mouth. His calloused hands had somehow weaved their way around her waist. The man's fingers were pulling the twin towards his body. His hands were twisted into the fabric of her worn shirt. They pulled and tugged at the damp cloth violently. Toshiro was demanding a response. The Captain was commanding her to listen.

Karin was numb. Her brain was refusing to accept reality. She did not know what to do. The woman's mind was whirling with crazy inclinations. Her body was burning with need. Bubbling with bewilderment. She was supposed to be screaming at Toshiro. Telling the man how much she hated him. How much she wanted him to leave. But now? The twin was kissing the Captain. Her arms refused to move, and her legs were were slowly transforming into jello.

Karin's mind was steadily withering away. Every thought was gradually melting into oblivion. The young teen was losing control. She was losing her internal battle. What could she do? What was going to happen?

Against all odds, Karin moved. Her wet form shifted towards Toshiro. Despite her frustration, the twin wrapped her arms around the man's neck. She grabbed the collar of his uniform and pulled his head down. Her fingertips tangled into his silver hair. Her body was firmly pressed against his tall, muscular form. She could feel Toshiro's frantic heart beat. She could feel his breath whisper across her cheeks. The woman's lips collided against the Captain's mouth with a renewed strength.

Although Karin was quite occupied, she knew one fact. One crucial and important thought had crossed the sands of her mind.

She had fallen. She had tumbled right into the depths of Toshiro's heart. There was no way she could possibly leave. She could never turn and walk away from the Captain again.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read this! I have been working on this for quite awhile. School is absorbing my life! Luckily, I occasionally write short passages on my spare time. Writing is my stress reliever! **

**Anyways, this is certainly going to become two-shot. There are a few things that still need to be said. Karin obviously had an over reaction, but why was Toshiro late? I apologize if any characters seemed a_ little_ OC! If you guys have any questions, fire away! Feel free to leave a review! :)**

**~IronEclipse**


End file.
